


May I

by SnowyMary



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: After Heroes II, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Penguin Challenge No 8, Pre-Relationship, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMary/pseuds/SnowyMary
Summary: After the memorial service Sam withdraws to the infirmary. She finds a note. S/J UST





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Heroes II  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to MGM and the lyrics to Trading Yesterday
> 
> A/N: It's written for the 8th Penguin Challenge and refers to the song „May I" by Trading Yesterday.  
> Had this on ff.net for ages but just moved it here.  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Keaira! And please don't forget to review ;)

Walking through the base she tried to avoid anybody. She wanted some time alone. She needed just a few minutes to give in to the grief and pain after fighting it back during the memorial service. Her feet easily found their way through the corridors to the infirmary. This part of the mountain was more deserted than ever, because all the personnel had the day off, after their last patient, Wells, had finally been able to go home.

The blonde major wandered slowly between the empty beds and gurneys, her mind circling the petite doctor who used to patrol the alleyways and the sorrow she had left in her. Knowing herself well enough Sam knew exactly how unhealthy it was for her to let grief take over. She had already isolated herself too often in situations like this and she had always ended up feeling even more miserable.

But then again, what were her options? Of course Daniel had invited her over to his place, but she didn't want to talk. Teal'c had escaped to his quarters and she would not force herself on him. Pete would be eager to help, but explaining to him who Janet was, was the last thing she could do right now. In fact the only person who understood her entirely without words was the one she couldn't see. He had already done more than enough for her and it was a wonder they hadn't had to face court martial yet.

Sinking down on a hospital bed Sam recognized the smaller, separate room, where she had met him the last time before she forbade herself to stay alone with him. They had been so close to finally crossing the fine line completely which she had already crossed years ago in her heart. Her gaze fell upon the nightstand. It was empty apart from a folded paper. Picking it up the blonde woman carefully smoothed the white sheet. There were only four lines written on the page, which she identified as a song verse. Reading them once, twice and a third time didn't alter them or their meaning. And she kept reading. A signature was missing but it wasn't necessary. Sam knew this handwriting as well as her own.

_"When the world is closing in_   
_And you can't breathe_   
_May I hold you_   
_May I be your shield"_

 

He had done everything he could without stepping across the line they had carefully been avoiding for the past years. Yet he knew, should a situation like this ever happen again he wouldn't give a damn about those regs. He knew it would probably jeopardize both their careers, but for his part he didn't care that much anymore. He would rather go into retirement than let go of her a second time. On his way to the surface the gray-haired officer made a detour through the once again empty and dull infirmary. The folded sheet of paper lay right where he had left it several hours ago. Nothing in this room indicated that someone had been here since he left. The only difference was two words, written right under his last line.

_"You may"_


End file.
